


I bathe in your high

by MadamMissy



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Forget what i said do read it, Hot Tub, I need to cleanse my soul, I'm sorry Zelds, Porn Without Plot, Spellwood, This is Bad, Tried to be real but dont know if i succeeded, Two guuuys chilling in a hot tuuuub three fingers deep caus' they're not gay, coming from a madam spellman stan that was forced to write this, don't read it, really it's just sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamMissy/pseuds/MadamMissy
Summary: Zelda and Faustus get up to some things when he comes home to her relaxing in his hot tub... Things get heated.





	I bathe in your high

She caresses her leg that is covered in bath bubbles with a gentle touch, sipping on her glass of delicious white wine that had been waiting in Faustus’s fridge when she arrived earlier that day. The freshly shaven leg is soft and feels silky underneath her soft and slow strokes and Zelda hums in appreciation.  
She obviously put a lot of effort into her look and planned on looking especially exquisite for their first meeting in over four months. She can finally relax after a long day, a long week, a long month… a long year.  
Faustus’s home has become her sanctuary ever since the death of his wife and as much as he mourned the loss of his beloved Constance, their chemistry has always been strong and goes back to their own days at the Academy.  
The hot feeling of the bubbling water feels exquisite on Zelda’s skin and she leans back, relaxing against the cushion Faustus had to buy for her comfort, much to his dismay. She closes her eyes, putting the glass aside and allows her mind to let go off all the drama and chaos awaiting her at home. She allows herself to let go for once.  
Her mind wanders to happier days, where Sabrina was still a child and their household high in the eyes of their coven, in the eyes of Faustus. That is no more. Not even her meddling with Faustus seem to be good enough to get their family name back high up and it’s not because of the lack of effort.  
Her hand rests above her stomach and she sighs in sheer comfort. No Sabrina, no Hilda and most importantly nobody to disturb her so much needed alone time.  
She feels her closed eyes grow even heavier and smiles at the thought of finally having a peaceful sleep, even if it has to be in a hot tub. She slightly moves her back into a more comfortable position before she allows herself to be carried away by the soft waves of the lilac water brushing against her skin ever so often.  
No worries for once.  
She is just about to be taken and devoured by sleep when she hears a deep and raspy voice disturb her from reaching her safe place.  
“Good evening, Sister Zelda,” he says and she opens her eyes to look at him kneeling next to the hot tub, watching her body sit up with an ease that amazes him. Her movements resemble sheer elegance and he feel like his sight has been blessed by the small section of leg that shines through the insane amount of bubbles covering the ginger beauty.  
“Good evening, Faustus,” she says, her voice low and she reaches for the glass of wine again, sipping on it slowly.  
“I see you have started without me,” he says and she raises an eyebrow at his statement.  
“It was you who had to work late at the Academy. I thought I might as well enjoy myself if you’re going to take some time,” Zelda says and sets the glass back down with a clink that echoes through the entire bathroom that is much bigger than hers at home.  
“Do you mind if I join you?” he says after having seen the second glass further back.  
“I don’t know… You made me wait in the rain for good five minutes before you told me that you forgot to notify me of your being late,” she says and pretends to think about it, stroking her chin in order to look deeply lost in thought.  
“And I dearly apologized for it,” he adds and takes her wet hand in his, cradling it like the most precious thing he has ever held.  
“That you did,” she says and watched him kiss the back of her hand slowly and delicately, never breaking eye contact.  
“I would love for you to join me,” she says, her throat dry from the arousement of the view in front of her. Faustus could be a real gentleman at times and she loves those moments in particular. The moments where he treats her like his Queen, like his equal and sometimes even more.  
She watches him unbutton his shirt, his fingers moving purposely slow and she has to lick her lips at the sight of his muscular chest and the small section of it that has those delicate hairs that keep tickling her sensitive areas whenever their bodies are dancing in unison.  
He throws the discarded item across the room, not caring about the state of his clothes unlike Zelda, who folded and placed everything neatly on the chair next to the door. She moves to make some room for him behind her as he goes on to pull down his pants and enjoyed the waves he causes once he sinks into the hot tub.  
She leans back against his chest and he wraps his strong arms around her petite figure, making her feel safe and protected.  
“How was the Academy today? Anything special?” She asks and he just sighs, signaling he truly doesn’t want to talk about his work with her now.  
“Nothing out of the ordinary,” he says and she just nods, hissing at the intense pain shooting through her neck.  
“Everything alright?” he asks worriedly and she rubs the space, trying to lessen the burning sensation.  
“Yes, it’s just that ever since we had our liaison on that damn table I have had this stiff neck,” she admits and sighs in frustration when the pain doesn’t want to ebb away like it usually does.  
“Let me help you,” he says and moves the small strands of hair that have fallen out of her bun aside before he applies gentle pressure to the spot she so desperately tried to rub only a few seconds earlier.  
“Thank you,” she whispers and closes her eyes at the nice sensation of someone rubbing out those knots.  
“You do seem tense. Is everything else alright?” he asks and his face contorts in pure concentration at his task at hands, hearing Zelda’s small appreciative sighs.  
“Just the usual,” she whispers, eyes closed and mouth slightly open. She feels the muscles that have been bothering her for so long finally relax and give up their screaming, relaxing even more against Faustus.  
“Anything I can help with?”  
“No, Sabrina is my responsibility,” she says and feels his hands move on to her shoulders, kneading the soft and milky skin to perfection.  
“That feels so good. Don’t stop,” she says and places one of her floating hands on his knee, rubbing small circles in order to show her appreciation of the loving gesture.  
“Never,” he whispers into her air, his hot breath tickling her ear and sending a shiver down her spine. She laughs softly, squirming underneath his touch.  
He takes the few wet, dark strands of ginger hair that stick to her back and wraps them around her bun, trying to keep them out of the water to the best of his ability. He knows she wouldn’t appreciate her hair getting wet. He moves his hands back to her neck, going up and down her shoulders and neck in circular motions.  
“Where did you learn to massage like this?” Zelda asks, her head falling forward as her muscles keep giving away into the soothing feeling of tight knots releasing.  
“Practice…” he smiles and presses a light kiss against her neck. His dry lips stick to her wet neck and he hesitates to move away, wanting to relish in the moment. When he does move away he feels at peace, having forgotten about his stressful day at the Academy.  
“Mhh… maybe you can practice more often,” she says and giggles as his breath tickles that one sensitive spot on her neck. She tries to move away, his hands still firmly massaging her shoulders.  
“Is someone ticklish?” he asks and moves down to tickle her sides lovingly, watching her throw herself from side to side, desperately trying to get out of his hold on her.  
“Stop!” she laughs and water splashes everywhere, getting that perfectly sorted hair do all wet and messy. He likes her like this, when she doesn’t care about how she looks or who is seeing her this unraveled.  
“Not until the end of time, my dear,” he whispers into her ear and keeps tickling her sides in a way that is stealing her breath from all the laughing. She tosses and turns but he has her at his mercy.  
“Faustus!” she says, her voice high pitched and he can see the tears in her eyes. She has barely time to get the word out as her laughter is suffocating her and drowns the echo of the splashing water.  
“Seriously… please stop!” she whines and he lets her sides go, watching her trying to calm her breathing. His eyes follow the heave and fall of her barely exposed wet breasts that shimmer so beautiful in the dim light of the bathroom.  
She holds her stomach that keeps contracting from the intense laughing and looks up at him with those gorgeous green eyes that make his knees go weak every single time they look at him like that. She knows she has him right then.  
“Like what you see?” she asks and smirks at the blush of his cheeks. He looks at her beautiful face and smiles at the way wet strands of hair stick to her face, framing it perfectly.  
“I always like what I see when it comes to you,” he says and she lifts her chin to press a soft and tender kiss against his rough lips. Sometimes he wonders why she’s with him when she could have every man.  
He places his hands on top of hers, holding her close. Her stomach does flips at the small amount of pressure he applies on her middle, feeling heat shoot throughout her entire body.  
She removes her hands from underneath his and caresses the inside of his tight lovingly, evoking something deep inside of him. He looks down at her, feeling the heat from her soft caress shoot straight to his manhood, making him cough slightly.  
She feels the effect she’s having on him slightly press into her backside and smirks, knowing what she does to him.  
“Am I getting you all excited?” she asks and makes sure to arch her back, revealing more of her hidden chest and pressing against Faustus’s growing excitement.  
“No, Sister,” he says and she looks up to find the vein on his head pop out, something that only happens when he’s deeply concentrated. She smirks. She does have an effect on him.  
“Mh, maybe I need to double my efforts then?” She says and turns around, pressing her chest against Faustus’s and stares right into his eyes, biting her lip slowly and seductively.  
She leans in and presses her lips softly against his, wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulls her in even closer, deepening their kiss by pulling at Zelda’s lower lip playfully. She breaks the kiss, pressing her forehead against his and just enjoying the moment.  
“I love you,” she whispers and he brushes his hand across her cheek in a loving manner.  
“I love you, too,” he whispers back and she places her head on his chest, trying to not float away. He presses down on her lower back, keeping her underwater and slowly stroking up and down her back with one of his hands.  
“I could get used to this…” she murmurs into his chest and he huffs at the thought of Zelda and him living together.  
“We would rip each other apart,” he whispers into her hair before he places a kiss on top of her head.  
“We would…”  
Both of them remain quiet for a while, enjoying the peace and quiet of the moment. With someone always getting into trouble, they rarely have any time to themselves, so they enjoy the moment of togetherness greatly.  
“You’ll have me all weekend,” he whispers and she looks up at him, smirking.  
“And I’m planning on putting you to good use throughout this weekend,” she declares and makes sure to raise her eyebrow suggestively.  
“I think I like that plan of yours…” he says and she moves in to kiss him again. He moves his hand up and down her sides, making goosebumps appear all over her body. Without the extra pressure on her it’s hard to stay in that position so she moves to straddle his waist, pressing her wet and naked body against his.  
He wraps his strong arms around, pulling her even closer and she wraps her arms around his neck, playing with the hair at the back of his head, while kissing him passionately. Their mouths devour each other and their tongues fight a battle neither of them are destined to win.  
His hands squeeze her back, urging her to press against him even harder, taking both of them the air to breathe. Both of them break apart, gasping for air and panting relentlessly. Zelda smirks at him, her hand wandering down his chest until she starts stroking the fine hairs around the place where he wants her hand the most.  
“You’ll be the death of me woman,” he breathes against her lips before he attacks them with hungry, demanding kisses that sent a fire straight down to her core. Water is splashing around them but they don’t care. Their teeth are clashing against each other as Faustus’s hand moves into her hair, taking out the clip that keeps it all together, and watches her hair fall down, and framing her face perfectly.  
He moves on to her neck, sucking and biting away on her perfectly silky skin and leaving marks where his teeth were a bit too harsh. She throws her head back, allowing him to continue his merciless journey across her neck and sigs contently.  
She wants him to continue, urges him to keep sucking on that one spot that sends her over the edge and scraps her fingernails over his scalp carelessly.  
Her hips start moving on their own, she doesn’t notice it but the steady rocks against his manhood are driving him insane, making him long for more than just his lips against her skin. His hands glide to her front, pinching one of her nipples, enlightening a deep, hoarse moan.  
She arches her back into his demanding touch, wanting- no needing – more than just his hands on her skin. He licks down her neck and collarbone, stopping at the swell of her breast. He knows where she wants him but he doesn’t want to give it to her this easily.  
He kisses the skin around her breast slowly, making sure to take his time while stopping the rocking of her hips with his other hand. He makes sure to come ever so close to her nipple but never close enough to touch it.  
They stare at him, hardened as they are, and he has a hard time not following their screaming demands of sucking them until Zelda is writhing in pleasure.  
Zelda is squirming in anticipation and sighing in frustration when Faustus holds her in place, not allowing her to release some of the tension that’s building between her legs and is whining when he is blissfully torturing her by taking things slow… Slow is the last thing she wants right now.  
She sneaks her hand around his back, squeezing his back side harshly, making his hips buckle upwards and brush against her hot, dripping core. She lets a low moan escape her throat and pushes down, catching him off guard for a second.  
She finally can’t take the teasing kisses anymore and takes his head, guiding it to her nipple. He latches onto it immediately, sucking and pulling on it. Her back arched, her head throw back and her eyes closed, she enjoys the feeling of his lips and teeth on her skin, having a hard time at keeping her moans in.  
Her hands are clutching onto his hair, knowing they would fall limp against her sides once she lets go of the black fur. Her hips pick up their rocking motions and now Faustus has a hard time controlling himself.  
The feeling of her warmth rubbing against where he wants her the most, the feeling of her warm and slick skin in his mouth and the sweet scent of roses filling his nostrils is driving him beyond insanity. He bites down on her nipple probably harder than he should have, receiving an appreciative grunt that goes straight to his groins.  
His hips buckle upwards, meeting Zelda in her downwards motion, making both of them moan out in anticipation of what’s soon to come.  
He takes on her other nipple, biting, tugging and sucking even harder. She feels the heat and tension pool between her legs and has to press them against Faustus’s leg in order to get some kind of relief. She needs him, needs him buried deep within her, making her scream out in sheer pleasure.  
She feels the sting of Faustus’s lips against her nipple and hisses at the burning sensation that is driving her senses up the wall. Her freshly bathed skin is covered in a thin layer of sweat and she licks the drop of sweat running down his temple off his face, feeling him shake underneath the touch of her hot and wet tongue.  
Their bodies are rocking against each other, dancing out of the rhythm their hearts both desire so dearly and both of them know what they need, either too proud to just take it.  
Zelda’s hand wander back down his front side, caressing the hair around his most precious area, something she knows is driving him to do greater things.  
In response he starts to pinch away on her other nipple, sending her hips to go downwards on whatever was in reach, pinning his leg against the bottom of the tub, rubbing herself against it.  
Her fingertip gently strokes his length, barely touching it, and she hears a shuffled moan escape his mouth that’s still firmly pressed against her skin.  
She is thoroughly humping his leg by now and the sheer feeling of her skin against his is driving him insane. His best part jumps at the slightest of touches and he muffles his moans in between her breasts, almost suffocating by the way Zelda presses them into his face.  
She finally puts her hand around him fully, gently but slowly stroking him until he has to bite down on her tender flesh hard in order to not scream out in frustration at how slow she is going.  
Both of them are breathing hard and shallow, feeling their muscles contract in built up tension, desperately asking for release. She knows she needs it, her entire being is screaming at him to just finally take her, fill her and screw her brains out.  
She takes two of her fingers, testing whether or not she is ready for what’s to come but he catches her wrist mid-action, stopping her from doing it herself. She releases a low growl and he just captures her lips once again as he parts her folds, feeling her gasp against his lips.  
Her flesh is sensitive, too sensitive and even the slightest amount of friction might send her over the edge and he knows it. Lord he knows it…  
He teasingly probes her opening with two of his fingers, brushing against her walls softly. Her face is now buried in his neck, holding on to him while she tries to push down on his fingers but he won’t give her what she so desperately craves.  
With every thrust he goes deeper and faster, caressing her inside and curling his fingers deliciously. Her groans fill the room and he feels his skin vibrate where her lips are tightly pressed against it. When he adds a third finger she has to bite down on his shoulder to not scream out in pleasure and he hisses at the wickedly delicate pain.  
His movements fasten and he finally allows her to start moving her hips, hitting exactly the right spots and tickling a few more wicked sounds out of her swollen lips.  
His finger twist and flick inside of her while is thumb is rubbing mercilessly away on her clit and she feels herself lose control over her body. She holds onto his shoulders and takes control over his thrusts, slamming down on his fingers without hesitation.  
Her lips part in satisfaction and he brushes the strands of wet hair out of her face and behind her ear while he watches her face contort in pure enjoyment, throwing her head back. He enjoys the view of her breasts bouncing along to the rapid thrusts and alone the sight of the small drops of water running down her exquisite curves could make him come then and there.  
All of a sudden her entire weight collapses onto him as a strangled sound escapes her mouth, her body going limb in his arms. Her entire muscles are violently contracting and spasming, taking her breath away.  
She groans into his neck as if she has never experienced anything better and she truly doesn’t remember the last time an orgasm felt that great. Her hips ride out her orgasm and she tries to get her shaking under control, breathing uneven and fast.  
Faustus lets her, watches her and knows that she’s finished when she slightly shifts her weight to sit on her legs. He slides his fingers out, watching her face all the time for an indication that it is too soon but she only smirks at him playfully.  
She knows he’s close and considering the fact that he was kind enough to let her have her fun, she doesn’t need to think about what to do next.  
With a firm grip she reaches for his shaft that jumps out of excitement and positions herself above it, gliding down on it slowly. She hisses at how sensitive she still is, her body isn’t as used to as it once was, and hears a slow moan leave his lips.  
She starts rotating her hips, taking him deeper inside with every thrust. She knows he’s close, too close for her to reach an orgasm before he’ll lose himself and so she just guides his hands to her breasts, urging him on to stimulate her while she’s moving up and down on him.  
He kneads her breasts, twisting a nipple from time to time and she just fastens her movements, knowing that she’s doing exactly the right things by the sound of his moans.  
She reaches down for his sack and starts massaging it slowly but sturdy and hears him growl at the overstimulation of his senses. His kneading weakens and his hips buckle upwards, meeting her halfway in her thrust. He hits deeper than she thinks she can handle but lets him ride out his orgasm just as he let her, enjoying the stinging sensation of his treasure pressing against her cervix every time.  
His hands fall to her hips and he keeps her in place while he squirts his juices deep into her, thrusting a few more times before a cry of ecstasy leaves his dry lips.  
Both of them stay like this for a while, not separating and he stares at her with all the love her can muster up at that moment.  
She presses her lips against his tenderly, feeling the urge to just kiss him with as much love as he lays into his eyes and he wraps his arms around her, keeping her as close as possible.  
When they break apart, both of them stare each other deep into the eyes.  
Without hesitation and a bit of support around her waist, Faustus stands up, making her shriek in surprise. She wraps her legs around him immediately, pressing her body into his.  
“Faustus!” She shrieks again and laughs as he carries her into his bedroom, gently laying her down on his king sized bed. He slides out of her, both of them missing the close contact immediately. She whimpers as she feels the cold wind hit her sensitive skin and wishes for him to savor her again.  
He lays down next to her, wrapping her tightly in his embrace. Zelda cuddles into his strong chest and kisses his neck softly, feeling truly content for the first time in a long while.  
“I missed this,” she whispers and he nods in agreement.  
“We have all night…” he says and kisses the top of her head lovingly.

**Author's Note:**

> I-  
> I have no words that would justify this crime! I lost a bet and the price I paid was writing this. This is probably so bad and so out of character because it comes from a hardcore Madam Spellman stan but I tried my best to keep it as real as possible. I think it's actually quite nice, considering how much those two fandoms hate each other's guts, to kinda change perspectives. I hope the Spellwood shippers can enjoy and don't worry, I'll be back to Madam Spellman in no time!


End file.
